


Slip Into You

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Docking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian spots a man he's never seen before in Scandals, and he fully intends on taking him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Into You

Sebastian prides himself on the fact that he doesn’t have a “type”. His type is “sexy enough to fuck”. He doesn’t do strings, he doesn’t do morning-after coffee. He does clubs and bars and back room or alley shags to satisfy his cravings, with the occasional taking-home. And the best part of the whole scenario is that on any given night he can fuck someone to his personal preference of the time.

 

Sometimes he wants a cute blonde twink to moan for it and call him “daddy”. Sometimes he wants someone a little more aggressive. Sometimes he just doesn’t give a fuck and takes off with the first guy to show an interest in him.

 

Tonight, he’s in the mood for rough. He’s just scanning the crowd of Scandals for a qualifying specimen when _he_ walks in.

 

Dark curls, black leather jacket, deliciously tight jeans, and some serious hardware adorning his fucking Michelangelo-carved face. Not to mention the tattoo peeking out from the jacket collar on his neck, which he notices now that the man is walking closer to him and Sebastian can get a better look.

 

Yeah, okay. _He’s_ definitely new. He’s definitely fucking sexy as hell. And he is _definitely_ going to be in Sebastian’s bed tonight, no matter what it takes.

 

Turns out getting the man’s attention isn’t too difficult, since he heads straight for Sebastian. The man gives him a sweeping up-and-down gaze, smirks, and then breezes straight past Sebastian to lean over the bar. Cigarette smoke, Sebastian notes smelling on him. Cigarette smoke, sweet, musky cologne, and the briefest hint of sweat. He smells like _man_.

 

And hell, there is no question that the way the guy is sticking his ass out as he bends over is not an invitation just for Sebastian.

 

“I’ll have a whiskey sour on the rocks, please.” Sebastian overhears the order loud and clear, but it’s not necessarily the drink choice that he is focused on; the man’s voice is downright _sultry_. A little deep, throaty, but with a harmonic lilt. Sebastian wants to hear more of it.

 

It’s game time.

 

Sebastian glides up to the bar, his own beer in hand, and slides right up next to the man.

 

“Go ahead and chalk that up on my tab, Gene,” Sebastian says with confidence, jerking his head toward the mysterious man as he relays the message to the bartender.

 

Gene nods once in understanding before spinning around to make the requested drink. The man chuckles in Sebastian’s direction, and Sebastian winks in return, sliding back onto a barstool and gesturing for the man to do the same.

 

“You’re awful bold, aren’t you?” The man says, that smirk from earlier taking back its rightful place on his gorgeous face as he takes a seat.

 

Sebastian scrunches his nose as he shakes his head swiftly. “Nah, I just know what I want, and I’m not afraid to go after it.” Sebastian extends a hand. “Sebastian. And you are?”

 

The man smiles as he glances down at Sebastian’s hand, looking almost as if the smile is to himself, before he takes the hand firmly in his own. _He has calluses on his fingers. Probably a guitar player. Definitely hot._

 “Blaine.”

 

Sebastian checks him out, and he isn’t subtle about it. His eyes drag, his tongue wets his lips, and his fingernails clink rhythmically against his condensation-damp beer bottle as he takes in details. Sebastian steals a look at the work in his ears, the row of helixes at the top, hooped conch piercings down lower, and taking particular interest in his stretched ears ornamented with hollow silver plugs. He wants to stick his tongue through them as he strokes at the man’s bare cock.

 

Goddamn his overactive imagination.

 

 Sebastian pulls himself together soon enough, thankful that he paid attention to what he had said his name was. “That…is an incredibly sexy name.”

 

The rubber heel of Blaine’s combat boot knocks against the metal of the welded stool legs hypnotically. “Well I’m an incredibly sexy guy, so I’ve been told.”

 

Sebastian’s eyes dart back up from his feet to his face at that comment. His expression is almost… _challenging_. God, Sebastian loves challenges. “Well you’ve been told very, very right, Blaine.”

 

Gene sets the tumbler of mixed whiskey onto a bar napkin in front of Blaine. He picks it up without hesitation, throwing back a swig of it before setting it back down just left of center on the napkin. That’s what this guy is, compared to Sebastian’s usual fucks—left of center. The garb, the body modification, the cockiness that nearly matches his own, the devilishly dirty look in his eyes as he stares at Sebastian from over the rim of his glass as he takes another sip.

 

Sebastian notices that he hasn’t taken a drink from his own bottle since he set eyes on the man, and sees fit to remedy that situation. He’s mid-sip when Blaine speaks again.

 

“You ever ridden a Harley, Sebastian?” The question is loaded, punctuated by Blaine’s lips wrapping around the rim of his tumbler once more. The bottle leaves the vice of Sebastian’s lips with an audible pop at the inquiry.

 

“I’ve only ever ridden a Brett, and that was many, many years ago,” Sebastian teases, resting his forearm on the bar. “I’m the one who gives the rides now. And lucky for you, I don’t charge.”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes with quirked up lips, leaning forward until his hand is resting hot and unwavering on Sebastian’s thigh. “The _motorcycle_ , you smartass. Mine’s right outside, and I’d be more than happy to give you a ride you’d never forget.”

 

“Now who’s being bold?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow as he takes another drink.

 

“Oh, I haven’t even gotten started, baby,” the boy _breathes out_ over Sebastian’s face, and there’s mint and bourbon and that cigarette smoke again. Sebastian wants to _taste_.

 

“Neither have I.”

 

Blaine purses his lips forward for a moment before fisting his glass and downing the rest of his drink in one go. He slams it onto the counter as he squeezes high on Sebastian’s thigh. “Let’s get out of here then, and we _can_ get started.”

 

Sebastian’s eyes ignite, and god that was _so_ much easier than he thought it would be. Sebastian finagles his wallet out of his back pocket as he slides off the barstool. He throws the appropriate amount of bills onto the counter—maybe a little extra—and begins the journey through the crowded club, feeling the hot press of Blaine right behind him as they make their way out the front door.

 

Out in the fresh air, he feels hands glide into his back pockets and _squeeze_. “Easy, Killer,” Sebastian chuckles, “We’ve got a ways to go to get to my place, and—”

 

“Oh, baby, we’re not going to yours, we’re going to mine,” Blaine growls in his ear, steering his ass in the direction of his bike. Sebastian spots it instantly, cherry red and polished within an inch of its life in the sunset of the parking lot. “It’s probably closer, and I live by myself, which I’m guessing you don’t.”

 

“My parents are never home, trust me,” Sebastian mutters, suddenly very self-conscious about his mere eighteen years and the fact that he never even thought about how much older Blaine might be than him. The halt in front of the motorcycle and Blaine straddles it with practiced ease. He sizes Sebastian up ostentatiously from the position

 

“I don’t take that chance. Ever. Almost been shot by too many pissed off, Republican-as-fuck fathers. More times than I can count. So we go to my place. If you’re not down, you can fuck off or we’ll have a quickie in the backroom. But since we’re already here, you might as well hop on.”

 

“You don’t have helmets.”

 

“And _you_ don’t have balls, clearly.”

 

Sebastian snorts, swinging a leg over the metal contraption. He grips the soles of his shoes on the footrests and shoves himself forward against the other man. His already hard cock presses firm against Blaine’s ass. “Oh, I assure you that I do. I _really_ fucking do.”

 

Blaine’s heavily silver-infused ear glints as he faces forward again, turns the key, and presses the ignition. Sebastian’s hands tuck tightly around the other man’s waist in preparation and Blaine turns his head to smirk back at him. “Scared?”

 

“Try me.”

 

Blaine kicks up the stand and bounces a little in the seat as he starts the bike. Sebastian both hears and feels it roar to life between his legs.

 

 _Yeah, I could get used to this_.

 

They halt at a stoplight and Blaine keeps them balanced with one foot. “You _are_ old enough to go running off with strangers to fuck, right?” Blaine’s smirk, which Sebastian is beginning to believe is his trademark, is back on his face when he asks the question.

 

“It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?” Sebastian says with a laugh. “But yes. I definitely am. What about you, Fonzie? You really got your own place? ‘Cause you don’t look much older than me.”

 

The light changes and they’re off again, the roar of the engine forcing to Blaine to yell over it. “Long story to be told when we’re not on the back of a motorcycle. Short story: yes, I am old enough, thank you.”

 

Sebastian accepts it and they fall into silence as they ride through the setting sun, nearly dark by the time they arrive at an apartment complex. They dismount once Blaine has killed the engine, and he watches as the man fluffs out his curls that have gone majorly wind-blown.

 

“Well you didn’t die or freak out. I commend you for that. Much more than other guys I’ve taken home.”

 

Sebastian feels an odd sense of pride at that, and he steps forward to latch onto Blaine’s belt loops and haul him forward against his body. He hovers his lips over Blaine’s with a smirk of his own. “I think you’ll learn very quickly to not underestimate me.”

 

Blaine’s breath is hot as it washes over his face, his eyes bright (with the assistance of a light coat of eyeliner on his lower lid), and his lips parted. “Don’t worry, I’m a very fast learner.” His face goes teasing as he leans out of Sebastian’s reach and spins around before Sebastian can capture his lips with his own. Blaine has made decent distance across the parking lot before he throws over his shoulder toward Sebastian’s stand-still, “You coming or not, dude?”

 

The words kick Sebastian in gear and he’s jogging slightly to catch up. “Oh, I’m coming as many ways as you can get me to.”

 

Blaine’s laugh is easy and melodic and adorable and Sebastian loves it. He wants to make him laugh more. Then again, he _really_ hopes they will be doing less laughing and more moaning as the night progresses.

 

They make their way up two flights of stairs, past three doors, before Blaine stops in front of the fourth and rams his key inside. He flings the door open to let them in, and Sebastian takes a look around. It’s definitely small, but it has everything. A tiny living room attached to a kitchen, and a small hallway off to the right, where Blaine leads them to the door on the end. The door is wide open, and Sebastian can see the bedroom—surprisingly neat from what he had expected of Blaine.

 

Blaine’s keys are thrown on a dresser and his jacket is shucked off and hung on the back of the door. “Home sweet home,” Blaine introduces, the corner of his mouth turned up as he spreads his hands out in a mediocre introduction. “Now get your fucking clothes off, I’m sick of waiting.” Blaine has his shirt off before Sebastian can blink, and the sight of the man’s bare chest—well-defined, trim, adorned with sparse, dark hair between his pectorals and a happy trail leading into his pants—has Sebastian yanking off his shirt just as quickly.

 

More and more skin is revealed between the two of them until there are no clothes left to be shed, and their cocks lay hardening in the open air. Blaine’s is nestled in a matching set of dark curls, hanging decently large, and _uncut, god_ , between toned thighs that Sebastian wants wrapped around his waist as he fucks Blaine against his bedroom wall. Or any wall, really, he won’t be picky. Tattoos are engraved intermittently on his skin, up his arms, on his side and wrapping around his ribs and most likely onto his back. The one he’d noticed earlier creeping on his neck is fully visible now—a Chinese dragon in red and black ink.

 

Blaine’s tongue darts out to his lips as he takes Sebastian in, his eyes darkening with the view. “Thank god you have a nice cock. God, I can’t tell you how many shitty cocks I’ve had to pretend to _not_ mind on these Ohio boys.”

 

“Oh, trust me, I know,” Sebastian responds, and he _does_ know. God, Blaine’s cock is practically a work of art.

 

Blaine starts in on him, and Sebastian lets him. Allows himself be cornered as he backs up against a wall. Blaine’s hands slam against the drywall on either side of Sebastian’s head as his own head cranks sideways, those plump, gorgeous lips parting once more in the most alluringly erotic way Sebastian has ever seen on another man. The two piercings in his nose glint as Blaine’s head shifts to the side, and Sebastian surges forward, sealing their lips together for the first time.

 

They don’t waste time as soon as the barrier has been shattered, and tongues come out to play almost as soon as their lips meet. Sebastian hadn’t noticed the miniscule piercing in his tongue until it dragged hard and harsh against the surface of his own tongue, and Sebastian is only a little ashamed at the moan he lets out at the sensation. He pulls out of the kiss momentarily just to pant out, “God, your piercings are fucking amazing.”

 

“I’ve been told that many times,” Blaine mutters as he reclaims Sebastian’s mouth as swiftly as they’d left off. But Sebastian doesn’t linger there for much longer, sliding his wet lips up Blaine’s jaw and up to his ear to flick his tongue over the piercings there.

 

 _That_ is the first thing that pulls a pleasurable noise from Blaine, a gasping moan, and Blaine’s hand tangles into the hair at the back of Sebastian’s head. “Fuck, baby. Feels so good.”

 

“You are so fucking hot,” Sebastian growls, and begins shoving at his chest until Blaine falls backwards onto the bed. He watches as Blaine crawls up to the pillows on his back before he mounts the bed as well to hover over the man. He closes his lips around Blaine’s other ear and tugs at the silver in his ears.

 

Blaine’s hips buck up, their cocks sliding together in an imperfect moment that still feels _so_ good. A leg hooks over Sebastian’s as Blaine continues to grind upwards. “I’m gonna fuck your ass into next week.”

 

The new information has Sebastian freezing his actions. He moves back up to look at Blaine. “Baby, I don’t bottom for anyone. So you are _definitely_ going to be the one getting reamed tonight.”

 

Blaine gives a brief laugh at those words, raising a pierced eyebrow at Sebastian. “Oh no. I never have been, nor will I _ever_ be anybody’s pussy bitch.”

 

Sebastian ignores the loss he feels with the knowledge that he won’t be sinking his cock into this man tonight, taking Blaine’s cock in his hand and beginning to stroke. “Fine, no one bottoms then. We’ll just get off, deal?”

 

Blaine arches into Sebastian’s fist with a beautiful groan. “Yeah, deal.” Blaine maneuvers his hand around Sebastian’s to grip vice-like around his hanging cock. The friction feels _amazing_ , the dry drag of Blaine’s hand pumping at him, and Sebastian forgot how good it can feel to just jack off with someone. His mouth drops open in ecstasy and he begins mouthing wetly at Blaine’s jaw as he thrusts wildly into his hand. He does his best to keep pulling at Blaine, but he seems to be doing a well enough job of it from the noises Blaine is making.

 

“Yeah, fuck, baby. Feels so fucking good. Little tighter, come on.” Blaine’s little encouragements spur Sebastian on, and he releases him for a few moments to spit into his hand before reclaiming him. The slide becomes much easier with the mixture of saliva and precome, and the sounds become much more vulgar—slicker. The foreskin of Blaine’s cock slides over the crown so beautifully, so unlike anything Sebastian has ever experienced. Because as many men as Sebastian has been with, he’s never actually had an uncut cock under his fingers.

 

Suddenly, he remembers something he’s always wanted to try, and it bubbles to his lips before he can choke it back down. “I want you to dock me.”

 

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow as he continues to stroke at Sebastian’s cock. “Honestly, I’m surprised you even know what that is.”

 

They both stop their movements between them, moving their hands elsewhere to prevent distraction. “Well I definitely do, and I’ve always wanted to try it. And you’re the first guy I’ve ever been with who had the proper equipment.”

 

“I…yeah, I’ve never actually done that before. Nobody knows what the fuck I mean when I say it and they back off.”

 

“Where are your condoms?” Sebastian asks, retrieving one of them from the drawer next to the bed and ripping it open. “We’re doing this.”

 

“Fuck yeah we are.”

 

Sebastian secures the latex onto his own cock before holding out a hand to haul Blaine onto his knees. They scoot closer, each holding their cock at the base until the heads are kissing, Blaine’s much more wetly due to the unobstructed precome streaking the stretched condom. Blaine starts to work the foreskin of his cock forward, teasing Sebastian’s head a little with it, before slipping it over the crown completely. And then the sensitive heads are rubbing together underneath the near-stifling sheath of skin and Sebastian can’t hold back a loud moan.

 

“Jesus Christ, this feels fantastic.”

 

Blaine smirks up at him as he fists his hand as securely as possible around the two heads, where they become one under the foreskin. He begins to jerk the skin back and forth shortly, and Sebastian tightens his grip at the base of his cock.

 

“Shit,” Blaine breathes out, getting a little too eager with his hand and causing Sebastian to slip out of the skin. They quickly regroup and start again, and Sebastian can already feel the pulling at his balls.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He digs his fingernails into Blaine’s shoulder as his legs start to shake at the overwhelming sensitivity that just feels _so fucking good_.

 

“Come, baby. Spill it for me,” Blaine growls, leaning forward to lick into Sebastian’s mouth crassly until Sebastian’s jaw goes slack with orgasm. The waves flash hot through his body as he shoots into the condom beneath the heat of Blaine’s shaft. Blaine’s hand starts to jolt a little harder, the skin sliding and slipping over them and Sebastian’s painfully sensitive cock twitching in protest until Blaine grunts out his release as well and Sebastian can _feel_ the pooling of hot come coating the head of his cock.

 

The skin slides back of its own accord as soon as Blaine lets go, revealing the abundance of the pearly substance smeared filthily in contrast over the blood-red crowns of their dicks. The sheer vulgarity of the spectacle has Sebastian’s stomach _churning_ with want, for round two, for _anything_ that ensures that more come is spilled between them. Sebastian is careful as he removes the condom, first wiping it down with a tissue from the side table drawer before slipping it off and throwing it in the trash.

 

He crashes down onto the bed where Blaine already lies, sated with half-lidded eyes.

 

“That was fucking incredible, Sebastian,” Blaine says, his voice different—a little sex stupid.

 

“Fucking mind-blowing,” Sebastian agrees, tucking his arm behind his head.

 

There’s only a few moments of silence before Blaine starts up conversation. “I was kicked out of my house at seventeen. That’s why I have my own place at eighteen.”

 

Sebastian’s eyebrows rise at the confession. “Yeah? What for?”

 

Blaine’s smile is smug, _proud_ , as he relays the story. “Pops caught me up to the gut inside a guy on the living room couch. I ended up shooting my load in the dude's ass anyway off sheer adrenaline while my dad blew a gasket from the doorway. The look on his face was fucking priceless. Well worth being tossed out on my ass for the rest of my life.”

 

Sebastian whistles. “Christ, Blaine. I don’t know whether to be sorry or applaud you.”

 

Blaine snorts, turning onto his side. “Applause is much better, believe me. Pity is quite possibly the shittiest thing anyone can ever give you.” Blaine reaches over Sebastian to yank open the side table, pilfering around until he retrieves a pack of Marlboros and a zippo lighter. He unsheathes one and tucks it between his lips before lighting the filter and taking a drag. He blows it out coolly. “Besides, I don’t even fucking care. My parents were assholes and I’d been working since I was fourteen to save up for when I could get the hell out. They just made it less painful for them. I was already half-packed anyway.”

 

Sebastian nods, and he takes a few seconds to register that Blaine has offered him a cigarette. He takes it and lights it off of Blaine’s, inhaling a calming drag and cascading the smoke back out into the sex-thick air of the room. “I think I’d like to fuck you again.”

 

Blaine makes a noncommittal noise around the cigarette in his mouth from where he lies back against the pillows casually. “I could handle a round two,” He says, smoke releasing in droves as he speaks.

 

“I don’t mean a round two. I mean, like, fuck buddies.” Sebastian isn’t sure why he’s saying it, but everything about this boy _screams ‘_ keep his cock in your fuck buddy arsenal’ to him.

 

Blaine hums, looping two fingers on his free hand through the plug in his ear as he thinks. “I could manage that. You’re a good fuck.”

 

They exchange numbers as the cigarettes run their course, tug on their clothes, and venture back into the breezy night to retrieve Sebastian’s car that is still parked at Scandals. Blaine leaves a lingering, lip-biting kiss to Sebastian’s mouth before taking off down the road, revving up dust behind him.

 

And Sebastian already can’t wait to fuck him again.


End file.
